When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead
by RuikaNanami
Summary: Kanra itu benar-benar istri yang buruk... atau tidak? ShizuoXKanra alias ShizuoXFem!Izaya. Songfic. Oneshot. Don't like Don't read.


When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead

.

Durarara! Owned by Ryohgo Narita

.

When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : Shizuo x Kanra ( Shizuo x Fem!Izaya )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, AU, Gaje, dll. Dan fic ini agak berbeda dari lagu aslinya. Jika ada hal-hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan di atas, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

Based of "When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretended To Be Dead" by Hatsune Miku

ENJOY!

Shizuo pulang ke rumahnya dengan kondisi sempoyongan. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tadi ia dipaksa untuk menagih utang dari beberapa orang yang cukup menyebalkan dan keras kepala. Katakan saja orang yang menunda membayar hutang hingga dua minggu atau orang yang tidak mau membayar hutang karena penagih hutangnya berambut pirang. Oke, yang terakhir itu benar-benar diskriminasi besar-besaran untuk seorang Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizuo melirik ke jam tangannya. Jam 11 malam. Gawat, 'dia' pasti sudah menunggu lama. Jika kalian bertanya 'dia' itu siapa, jawabannya sudah jelas, kan?

Tentu saja istrinya, Orihara Kanra. Oh, ralat. Sekarang sudah berubah marga menjadi Heiwajima Kanra.

Shizuo bertemu dengannya melalui _chatting_. Mereka mulai mengobrol banyak, sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu dan menjalin hubungan. Tentunya, tidak lama kemudian mereka menikah. Sudah hampir 2 tahun mereka menikah namun mereka belum juga dikaruniai anak. Ya, tak apalah. Bisa melihat Kanra tersenyum sudah cukup untuk Shizuo.

Nah, tiga langkah lagi hingga pintu masuk rumahnya. Jangan tanya betapa gembiranya hati Shizuo saat ini. Namun saat pintu terbuka...

...yang terlihat adalah Kanra yang terbaring di lantai, dengan pisau dapur tertancap di punggungnya. Cairan merah tercecer di sekitar lantai. Entah cairan itu darah asli atau bukan.

Yang jelas, Shizuo _speechless_ melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jika tamu yang buka pintunya, bisa pingsan tamunya. Shizuo berdeham, berusaha menenangkan diri. Lagipula pemandangan yang seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kanra memang agak aneh, entah sejak kapan ia selalu pura-pura mati untuk menyambut Shizuo pulang. Dengan gaya yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya, pula.

Misalnya kemarin malam, Kanra berpura-pura menjadi tentara yang mati sambil memegangi senapan. Shizuo juga tidak tahu darimana Kanra mendapatkan senapan tersebut. Atau kemarinnya lagi, saat kepalanya tertembus oleh sebuah panah. Dan masih banyak lagi.

Ya, sudahlah. Fokus dulu ke masalah hari ini.

"Wah, membersihkannya pasti repot..." Ucap Shizuo sambil tersenyum sambil _sweatdrop_. Sementara terdengar suara Kanra yang terkekeh pelan.

"Hehe. Shizu-chan kena tipu lagi hari ini~" Dan Kanra langsung berdiri dan berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil makan malam untuk Shizuo. Shizuo hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Entah besok ia berpura-pura mati dengan cara apa lagi.

Namun saat itu Shizuo tidak sadar, bahwa setitik air mata telah jatuh dari kelopak mata Kanra.

~ShizuKanra~

Dan benar saja. Esok harinya, lagi-lagi Kanra berpura-pura mati. Kali ini ia memakai kostum ikan matahari yang sudah mati. Saat Shizuo membuka pintu rumah, ia mendapati kanra tergeletak di lantai dengan memakai kostum tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu muncul di benak Shizuo. Darimana Kanra mendapatkan kostum itu? Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang baru. Hampir saja ia membanting pintu, jika saja ia tahu bahwa yang mengenakan kostum tersebut adalah Kanra.

Entah yang keberapa kalinya setelah ini, Shizuo menghela nafas. Tidakkah Kanra berpikir bahwa membersihkan lantai yang dikotori oleh darah buatan itu merepotkan?

"Kanra, sebenarnya apa maumu?" Tanya Shizuo. Kanra tidak menjawab. Tentu saja, ia kan sedang memasak. Shizuo menghampiri Kanra ke dapur dan mendapati...

... Kanra memasak dengan sebuah panah yang menembus kepalanya. Sambil bersenandung pula.

Kanra menyadari Shizuo yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, dan dengan tenangnya ia bertanya, "Kenapa, Shizu-chan~?"

Shizuo mendengus pelan, "Aku bertanya kenapa kau terus bersikap seperti ini."

"Bersikap seperti apa?"

"Pura-pura mati setiap aku pulang ke rumah, tentu saja."

Hening sejenak. "Bukan kenapa-napa, kok~ Aku cuma ingin tahu reaksi Shizu-chan saja~" Kanra tersenyum lebar.

"Dan kau sudah tahu apa reaksiku, kan? Aku tidak akan memperdulikannya, dan aku benar-benar jengkel dengan ini. Membersihkan lantai itu repot, tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Shizu-chan. Dan aku mengerti betapa repotnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau masih melakukannya? Kenapa kau masih terus berpura-pura mati saat aku pulang ke rumah?"

Kanra mengabaikannya, "Nabe-nya sudah jadi. Ayo kita makan, Shizu-chan~ Jarang-jarang kita makan bersama~" Dan Kanra pergi ke ruang tengah dengan membawa panci berisi Nabe yang masih panas.

Shizuo hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lagi. Sepertinya istrinya yang satu ini benar-benar minta diceraikan.

~ShizuKanra~

_"Segitu susahnya jadi suami Kanra, Shizuo?"_

Shinra, sahabatnya yang merupakan seorang dokter bedah terkenal di rumah sakit di Ikebukuro itu bertanya dengan cemas, meskipun melalui telepon. Shizuo kembali mendengus, "Ya, dia memang tidak bisa kumengerti. Berbeda dengan istrimu yang selalu ramah kepadamu."

_"Mungkin kau pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya sakit hati?"_

"Misalnya?"

_"Misalnya kau melanggar janjinya, atau meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah."_

"Shinra, aku tidak pernah melanggar janji. Begitu pula mening–"

_'Jarang-jarang kita makan bersama~'_

Ucapan Kanra semalam kembali bergema dalam kepalanya. Jangan-jangan Kanra...

_"Hello? Kau masih di sana, Shizuo?"_

Shizuo menjawab dengan tergagap, "E-eh? I-iya, Aku masih di sini!"

Dan entah kenapa, rasa jengkel kepada Kanra seketika lenyap. Digantikan oleh rasa bersalah yang besarnya tak terkatakan.

~ShizuKanra~

Seharian ini Shizuo sudah bertanya kepada beberapa orang kenalannya. Tom, atasannya pun menjawab hal yang sama. Menurut Tom, Kanra hanya kesepian. Begitu pula menurut Vorona, teman kerjanya.

Dan setelah Shizuo pikir-pikir, mungkin memang benar.

Padahal dulu saat sebelum menikah...

_-flashback-_

_ Kanra tersenyum saat melihat sebuah mobil porsche merah yang dikendarai Shizuo berhenti di depannya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya mobil, Shizu-chan."Ucap Kanra sambil memasuki mobil porsche tersebut._

_ "Aku memang tidak punya mobil, kok."_

_ "Lalu kau dapat darimana mobil ini?"_

_ "Aku mencurinya dari pabriknya, tentu saja." Dan seketika Kanra langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shizuo memang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya tertawa. Melihat Kanra tertawa, Shizuo jadi ikut tertawa. "Bercanda, bercanda," ucap Shizuo di tengah gelak tawanya. "Aku meminjamnya dari temanku, khusus hari ini." Shizuo membelai rambut Kanra perlahan, yang membuat wajah Kanra berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Shizuo tersenyum. Kanra memang manis saat wajahnya memerah seperti ini._

_ Mobil tersebut melaju dengan lancar, berhubung tidak mungkin ada mobil lain yang melaju pada sekarang. Tentu saja, sekarang masih jam setengah lima pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Kanra terbangun karena Shizuo berjanji akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat spesial, itu saja._

_ "Memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana, Shizu-chan?"_

_ "Kau lihat saja nanti. Kau pasti terkejut."_

_ Dan benar. Kanra benar-benar terkejut saat Shizuo membawanya ke pantai. Dan tidak lama setelah mereka tiba di pantai, matahari muncul di ufuk timur. Membuat Kanra harus mematung karena terlalu kagum._

_ Indah. Benar-benar indah._

_ "Shizu-chan, ini hebat sekali!"_

_ "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."_

_ Wajah Shizuo agak memerah melihat Kanra yang ribut seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali ke taman bermain. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia memang menyukai gadis ini._

_-flashback end-_

Shizuo tersenyum kecil. Ya, masa-masa sebelum menikah memang indah.

Tapi sejak mereka menikah, Shizuo mendapat tawaran kerja oleh Tom. Shizuo senang sekali, karena akhirnya ada orang yang mau mempekerjakannya tanpa memperdulikan tenaganya yang sangat, amat _inhuman_.

Entah kenapa, sejak saat itu bekerja jadi terasa menyenangkan bagi Shizuo.

Dan membuatnya melupakan istrinya yang selalu kesepian menunggu di rumah sendirian.

~ShizuKanra~

Shizuo berencana untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan Kanra. Sudah cukup berpura-pura matinya. Namun anehnya hari ini, Kanra tidak menyambutnya dengan cara yang absurb seperti biasanya. Saat Shizuo membuka pintunya, rumah benar-benar sepi. Seperti tidak pernah dihuni oleh manusia saja.

"... Kanra?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kanra, aku pulang."

Dan masih tidak ada jawaban.

Tiba-tiba pikiran Shizuo mengarah ke kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimana kalau seandainya Kanra sakit hati, lalu bunuh diri?

Shizuo berlari ke arah kamarnya dan membuka pintunya dengan keras. Dan mendapati sebuah pemandangan tidak biasa baginya.

Kanra yang menangis di dalam kamar yang gelap, hanya ditemani oleh cahaya bulan. Kanra tampaknya tidak peduli diperhatikan oleh Shizuo atau tidak.

"Kanra..." Shizuo berjalan perlahan ke arah Kanra dan memeluknya dari belakang. Seketika Kanra langsung tersentak karena kaget.

"S-Shizu-chan? K-kau sudah pulang?" Kanra dengan cepat menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, namun Shizuo sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kau kesepian, kan?"

Kanra terdiam, bungkam.

"Kau kesepian karena kutinggal sendirian, kan?

Kanra merasakan matanya kembali panas. Tidak, ia tidak boleh menangis di depan Shizuo. Harus terlihat tegar...

"Jangan ditahan, menangis saja padaku..."

... dan tiang penyangga itupun runtuh.

Kanra berbalik arah, dan memeluk tubuh atletis Shizuo. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Shizuo juga tidak menolak. Yah, setidaknya dengan ini tidak ada lagi yang menyambutnya pulang ke rumah dengan berpura-pura mati.

~ShizuKanra~

Ralat. Ternyata tidak berhenti.

Kanra masih saja berpura-pura mati untuk menyambut Shizuo. Dengan gaya yang selalu berbeda-beda setiap harinya.

Tapi ada yang berbeda. Shizuo selalu tersenyum melihatnya. Ya, terserahlah jika itu memang cara Kanra menunjukkan cintanya kepadanya.

Mungkin cara Kanra agak absurb, tetapi tidak apalah. Yang penting Kanra tersenyum.

Dan entah kenapa, Shizuo selalu menantikannya. Menantikan saat-saat Kanra berpura-pura mati.

Toh, itu bentuk cinta Kanra kepadanya, kan?

~END~

A/N : Yuhu~ Ketik sekali jadi~

Akhirnya jadi juga. Saya udah lama pengen bikiin fic dari lagu ini

Iya, saya juga tahu... Saya mestinya ngelanjutin 'Raira Academy Love Story', saya tahu... Cuma saya nggak bisa nolak dorongan buat bikin ini fic... *dibuang ke kutub utara*

Berkenankah meninggalkan review?


End file.
